seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucil Taibirin
Introduction Lucil Taibirin is the captain of the sky raider pirates, and one of the infamous captains of the worst generation. Her main goal is to find Exile's island, after finding evidence of it's existance. Appearance Lucil appears as a young woman with short dark coloured hair. Her favourite colours appear to be red and black, and these feature most prominently in her outfit. Her top is unusually long, to the extent that the back and sides almost resemble a skirt, although the front is cut to a more normal length, allowing for ease of movement. The right hand sleeve of her top is pulled in and secured to her arm with several belts and straps, along with a small simple vambrace, to provide a secure attachment point for her arm blade. When not expecting battle the blade is carried in a sheath over her right shoulder supported by a cross strap. Personality Lucil is generaly a cheerful and playful optimist, who shows a whimsical sense of humour. She is quick to try and make friends, often described as overly trusting by some of her more cynical crewmembers. Despite this, she is not entirely without caution, and becomes concerned when her crewmembers are potentially threatened, showing a more serious side to her personality. Ordinarily, she is not easy to annoy or anger, and never seems to completely lose her temper. She is an idealist, and believes in following dreams no matter how unlikely or improbable they are, although she is seldom naive to the point of foolishness. She is also quite hyperactive and prone to impulsive actions. Abilities and Powers Lucil's playful, energetic nature also carries over to her favoured fighting style, as she relies predominantly on her superior agility to evade opponents, often with spectacular feets of accrobatics such as flips, jumps, and rolls. While it is apparent that her reasons for this are entirely her own enjoyment rather than practical tactics, the capacity to quickly change positions during battle, or to outmaneouver an opponent by flipping into their blind spot, makes this a suprisingly effective strategy. Furthermore, with her seemingly boundless energy she often infuriates opponents, and can tire them out without them landing any decisive blows against her, while she herself can counterattack quite quickly and easily. Weapons Lucil uses a little known arm blade weapon in combat. Its basic design consists of a single curved blade that comes to a point at either end, which is strapped to her arm in battle. There are several possible positions the blade can be set in, but Lucil's favoured form has it back a short distance from her wrist, leaving her hand free, while the longer end of the blade extends back past her elbow to serve as a stabbing edge. This positioning keeps the blade clear of her hand, allowing her to use other weapons or items freely, but also limits the reach when attacking normally, further reducing the offensive ability of a weapon already noted to be best suited to defence. Despite this, Lucil's skill with the weapon, as well as her readiness to use other abilities or simply strike her foes barehanded, compensates for this initial weakness. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Sky Raider Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman